


Красный дракон

by kira_sky



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23699614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kira_sky/pseuds/kira_sky
Summary: Я не особенный, Леви. Это ты особенный. Ты можешь спасти всех нас.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Kudos: 4





	Красный дракон

— Меня зовут Эрвин Смит. А тебя?

Молчишь, скрывая взгляд за свисающей на глаза чёрной чёлкой. Губы поджаты, челюсти стиснуты, плечи напряжены. Колени мокнут в грязной луже. Повторяю свой вопрос и жду. Майк крепко удерживает твои руки за спиной, выглядит при этом довольным и расслабленным. Победителем. А вот я бы не был в этом так уверен, как и в твоей явно показной беспомощности.

Опускаюсь на колено, чтобы видеть твоё лицо.

— Я не хочу прибегать к угрозам или шантажу. Но мне придётся это сделать, если ты продолжишь молчать.  
Ты вскидываешь на меня взгляд тёмных глаз, и я одним только усилием воли не отшатываюсь, потому что на дне их — яркие огненные точки, будто угли тлеют.

— Леви, — отвечаешь наконец. Голос твой спокоен и твёрд. На самом деле это ты хозяин положения, ты позволил поймать себя, иначе нам бы это ни за что не удалось. Меня одновременно одолевают любопытство и страх. Любопытство узнать, почему ты решил проиграть, что тебе от нас нужно. И животный страх перед тем, что скрывается за обманчивой хрупкостью твоего тела.

_Потому что я видел._

_Видел, на что ты способен, и уверен, что отныне и до конца дней это зрелище будет со мной, преследуя не только во снах, но и наяву. Под сумрачными сводами Подземного города это было похоже на пожар. Сперва я услышал неясный гул и шипение, а когда поднял голову, то едва не бросился звать полицейских или пожарных. Бессмысленный порыв — ни те, ни другие давным-давно тут не водятся. Присмотревшись, я понял, что это вовсе не пожар, а нечто живое. Оно двигалось быстро, но осторожно, часто меняя направление и ловко огибая каменные колонны. Оно имело форму, причём неоднородную — ближе к центру свет становился ярче и будто уплотнялся, а от него в стороны тянулись более тусклые всполохи, образуя шею с рогатой головой, хвост и два огромных крыла. Я настолько увлёкся наблюдением за этим невероятным существом, что заметил две следующие за ним тени только тогда, когда Майк присвистнул:_

_— Эй, гляди-ка, Эрвин, у этих ребят УПМ! Интересно, где это они раздобыли? Ставлю свои сапоги на то, что спёрли у растяп из Военной полиции._

_Я повернулся к Майку и по выражению его лица убедился в том, о чём уже догадался по насмешливому тону — он ничего не увидел. Я снова посмотрел вслед быстро удаляющейся компании. Нет, мне не померещилось — красный дракон всё так же лавировал под каменными сводами, и огромная тень его скользила по гнилым крышам трущоб._

_— За ними, — решение я принял быстро. Тяга ко всему неизвестному и непонятному проснулась во мне очень рано, ещё в детском возрасте. Все мы, разведчики, по природе своей любопытны._

_Догнать вас было не так уж просто. Привыкшие к полётам в ярком свете дня, в полутьме подземелий мы двигались значительно медленнее и осмотрительнее, вы же были в родной стихии. Но даже если не брать в расчёт это преимущество, та ловкость и лёгкость, с которой вы управлялись с УПМ, поражала. Сперва я даже подумал, что вы из военных дезертиров._

_По мере того, как расстояние между нашими группами неуклонно сокращалось, свет в центре огненного дракона обретал форму. А может, это глаза мои постепенно привыкали, но в какой-то момент я различил человека, двигающегося так, словно родился в снаряжении. Словно тебя несли не тросы, а полупрозрачные оранжевые крылья — плавно, уверенно. Заметив нас, вы разделились. Умно, но предсказуемо. Мои ребята последовали за твоими друзьями, а мы с Майком — за тобой, без труда вычислив, кто в вашей компании лидер._

_Когда ты идеально рассчитанным движением обогнул колонну, резко меняя направление и высекая краем сложенного крыла сноп искр из чёрного камня, я догадался, что ты проверяешь нас. Во мне вспыхнул азарт, пряное, тянущее под рёбрами чувство. Я мог бы гонять тебя по этим улочкам, наслаждаясь погоней, пока у обоих не закончился бы газ, а потом ещё столько же — на своих двоих. Но рисковать не стоило, и, сворачивая за тобой в узкую подворотню, я кивнул Майку, чтобы он заходил в обход._

_В конце концов, я был даже рад тому, что поймал тебя именно Майк — не замечая того, что видел я, он действовал смелее. Я бы не поручился за то, что без колебаний кинулся бы на тебя, вооружённый только лезвиями._

И вот теперь ты стоишь на коленях в метре от меня — обычный человек, может, чересчур худой и бледный, но такими было большинство выросших в Подземном городе. Выдают тебя только глаза, но и их ты не позволяешь видеть дольше нескольких секунд.

— Я хочу предложить вам сделку, Леви. Мы забываем про все ваши преступления, которых, я уверен, немало, а вы вступаете в Разведкорпус. У вас будет жалование, крыша над головой и еда каждый день.

— А взамен? — спрашивает парень со светлыми волосами и наглой улыбкой, стоящий позади тебя. Рыжая девчонка рядом с ним сверлит меня злющим взглядом.

— А взамен я хочу, чтобы вы сражались с нами против титанов. Человечеству нужны ваша сила и ваши способности.

Паренёк фыркает, но я смотрю на тебя. Ты серьёзен, недоверчиво изучаешь меня исподлобья и внезапно соглашаешься.

Я не питаю иллюзий насчёт заманчивости своего предложения. Неужели это вас нанял Лобов, чтобы расправиться со мной? Если так, плохи мои дела. Но уже в тот момент, когда погнался за тобой, я понял, что готов рискнуть всем. Потому что если кто-то и может преломить ход этой бесконечной войны в пользу людей, так это ты.

Ты наш единственный шанс на победу, и я ни за что не упущу тебя.

* * *

Спустя несколько дней во время общего построения командор Шадис представляет вас остальным разведчикам, и я невольно напрягаюсь, скользя взглядом по лицам. Мне кажется, что вот сейчас кто-то покажет на тебя пальцем и взволнованно воскликнет: «Смотрите, смотрите на него! Видите?» Хотя смотреть, вообще-то, не на что — я и сам ничего невероятного не вижу. Помимо того, что шайка подземных бандитов в обход всех правил и трёхлетнего обучения вступает в ряды разведчиков. Но я знаю. И это знание не даёт мне покоя, заставляя взгляд то и дело возвращаться к твоей невысокой фигуре. Никто, естественно, ничего не кричит и пальцем не тычет, смотрят удивлённо, некоторые с неодобрением, и на меня в том числе.

— Ты зачем притащил к нам этот мусор, Эрвин? — такой вопрос я читаю на лицах сослуживцев и слышу из уст более смелых ровно до начала первой тренировки с вашим участием. Все, кто находится в этот момент на площадке, поражённо замирают, разинув рты. Вы похожи на маленький смертоносный рой, причём под управлением одного разума — настолько слажены ваши действия. А когда ты, раскрутив себя в воздухе, с немыслимой скоростью пикируешь на деревянный макет титана, я снова на мгновение вижу это: вспышку света, огненные крылья и заострённый кончик хвоста. Среди разведчиков прокатывается волна восторженного шёпота. Я жду, считаю про себя до пяти и смотрю на Ханджи — мою последнюю надежду. Если кто-то и должен заметить что-то необычное, то это она. Но Ханджи, поймав мой взгляд, только улыбается и поднимает вверх большие пальцы. Похоже, она настолько увлеклась исследованием титанов, что не видит другого чуда, в буквальном смысле летающего у неё перед глазами.

* * *

Я веду себя очень осторожно. Прошу Майка присмотреть за мной, но всё равно нахожусь в постоянном напряжении, помня, что ты здесь по мою душу. Документы во внутреннем кармане моей куртки — всего лишь обманка, но ты этого не знаешь. Как же глупо будет, если я умру из-за пары пустых листов.

Сперва мне кажется, что всё решится до начала экспедиции, но вы отчего-то медлите и в назначенный день вместе со всеми выезжаете за Стены. Тогда я ставлю на то, что вы хотите застать меня одного. Майк превращается в мою неотступную тень.

Первый день снаружи проходит замечательно — строй дальнего обнаружения работает так, как я и рассчитывал, и мы добираемся до пункта назначения без потерь. На следующий день всё летит к чертям. Я готов поклясться, что ещё ни разу в жизни не видел такого ливня. Не видно ни зги, сигнальные ракеты превращаются в бесполезные игрушки. Я умею строить планы, которые работают, но госпожа удача никогда не была на моей стороне. Может, как раз потому, что я в ней обычно не нуждаюсь.

Рассредоточенный, напуганный и промокший до нитки отряд — лёгкая добыча для титанов. В поисках выживших мы с Майком натыкаемся на гору исходящих паром гигантских туш, между которыми прямо на земле сидишь ты, выронив лезвия в грязь. Первое, что я чувствую, это облегчение. Жив. Ты жив. И только потом замечаю твою разорванную одежду, всю в подпалинах, и пустой взгляд. Кровавое побоище и два мёртвых тела — яркое пятно рыжих волос среди окружающей серости — попадают в моё сознание за секунду до того, как ты встаёшь и идёшь в мою сторону. И вот тогда я со всей ясностью понимаю, что мне конец, от которого не спасёт и десяток Майков. Твои друзья погибли, и ты винишь в этом меня.

Выбив меня из седла, ты снова поднимаешься на ноги, смотришь сверху вниз, и восхищение во мне сильнее даже страха смерти. Леви, ты не человек. Ты что угодно, но не человек. Ты нечто большее — смертоносное, но прекрасное. Твоя кожа горит огнём ненависти, на самом деле горит, просвечивая сквозь одежду. В тех местах, где ткань порвана, я вижу трепещущие языки пламени. И крылья твои вижу, грозно зависшие по обе стороны от меня, и жар, исходящий от них, чувствую.

— Эрвин, я убью тебя. За этим я здесь.

Ты проводишь кончиком крыла по моей щеке, и я морщусь от боли и запаха горелой плоти. Сложно говорить, когда твоё лицо жжёт пламя, но я всё же пытаюсь объяснить тебе то, что вижу, но чего не видишь ты, поддавшись эмоциям. Это мой единственный шанс, но я готов умереть. За тебя и от твоей руки.

Пустые листы бумаги летят в грязь, я раскрываю тебе все карты и наконец спрашиваю то, что интересует меня с самого начала:

— Ты мог бы получить от Лобова всё, что тебе нужно. С такой силой я тебе ни к чему. Зачем ты на самом деле здесь?

Молчишь. Так долго, что я успеваю мысленно проститься с надеждой, мечтой и жизнью, а затем снова обрести всё это в твоих словах.

— Мне стало интересно. Я подумал, что человек, который видит… — ты расправляешь свои огромные огненные крылья, убирая их от моего лица. — Это особенный человек.

Я улыбаюсь сквозь боль, которую это мне причиняет:

— Я не особенный, Леви. Это ты особенный. Ты можешь спасти всех нас.

— Я могу убить всех вас.

— Можешь, — соглашаюсь я. — Но свобода стоит этого риска. Помоги нам одолеть титанов и выйти за Стены. Сражайся вместе с нами. Сражайся за нас.

— Ты не знаешь, о чём просишь.

* * *

Ты остаёшься в Разведкорпусе, и мне кажется, что отныне я могу всё. Мои планы обретают небывалый размах и сложность, у меня получается любое дело, за какое бы я ни взялся, будто твой огонь горит теперь и во мне.

Ты угрюм, немногословен, но одно твоё присутствие заставляет меня чувствовать уверенность и жажду жить. И, похоже, не одного меня. Я подозреваю, что разведчики чувствуют твою силу, хоть и не могут видеть её истинный облик. Они тянутся к тебе, как продрогшие путники к костру.

В какой-то момент я перестаю ждать, что кто-то увидит тебя настоящего. А затем начинаю этого даже бояться. Мне хочется быть единственным, кто знает твою тайну, хранить тебя, словно сокровище, и хотя бы таким косвенным способом обладать тобой.

Мои попытки больше узнать о тебе и твоей силе первое время злят тебя, но в итоге ты всё же рассказываешь мне о своем прошлом. Вот только оказывается, что ты и сам многого не знаешь. Скорее всего, ты уже родился с этим огнём внутри, но кто наградил тебя им — отец или мать — неизвестно. Ты слишком рано остался сиротой, а человек, который вырастил тебя, никогда не рассказывал ничего о твоём происхождении. Вскоре и он тебя бросил.

В сражении ты один равен десятку — а то и больше — опытных разведчиков. Идеальная боевая единица, идеальное оружие, будто созданное для убийства титанов. В совокупности со строем дальнего обнаружения это позволяет нам выходить за Стены так далеко, как никогда раньше. Но ты контролируешь свою силу, обретающую форму дракона, только частично, и после экспедиций по несколько дней валяешься в постели без сил, то покрываясь холодным потом, то сгорая от лихорадки.

Всё это время я сижу рядом, обтирая тебя влажными полотенцами и обкладывая грелками в попытках то согреть, то остудить. Меня завораживают не только твоя сила, но и твоё тело, бледная кожа, тонкие пальцы. Неповторимый контраст силы и хрупкости. Однажды, не выдержав соблазна, я прижимаюсь губами к твоей холодной ладони. Не чувствуя сопротивления, спускаюсь ниже, прихватываю кожу на запястье, провожу по ней языком, считая частый пульс. Осознав, что делаю, с опаской поднимаю на тебя взгляд.

Ты смотришь на меня с любопытством, но без отвращения, и тлеющий огонь в глубине твоих глаз переливается, притягивая меня к твоему лицу, словно глупую бабочку, летящую к собственной смерти.

Ночь с тобой сжигает меня дотла. Прошлый я сгораю, чтобы уступить место новому человеку — поцелованному огнём, принятому огнём, прошедшему сквозь огонь.

Я предлагаю тебе себя, но ты усмехаешься и говоришь, что я этого не переживу. Ты горячий и податливый под моими ладонями, как расплавленный металл, готовый наутро снова стать твёрдым смертоносным лезвием. Я не могу вспомнить, когда перестал бояться тебя. Возможно, и не переставал вовсе, просто этот страх стал частью меня самого. Я слизываю капельки пота между твоими лопатками, кусаю плечи и не могу поверить, что держу в руках надежду человечества. Что она моя. Что ты мой.

У тебя действительно очень бледная кожа, а вены под ней не синие, а тёмно-красные. Я вожу вдоль них пальцами одной руки, пока второй готовлю тебя. Ты выгибаешься и тихо стонешь на моих пальцах, а когда я наконец беру тебя, подаёшься назад так резко, что приходится придержать тебя за бёдра. Это почти больно. Ты узкий и обжигающе горячий, смотришь на меня через плечо и смеёшься:

— Страшно? — взгляд пылает, и я на секунду вижу оскал острых клыков и длинный тонкий язык из чистого пламени.

— Да, — признаюсь я и толкаюсь вперёд, вырывая из тебя хриплое ругательство.

Мне слишком хорошо, и оргазм настигает до обидного быстро. Не дав себе даже отдышаться, переворачиваю тебя на спину и беру в рот твой член, щекочу языком, дразню, пока ты не срываешься и не прижимаешь мою голову к себе так, что я утыкаюсь носом тебе в живот. К тому моменту, когда ты с рыком кончаешь мне в горло, я снова возбуждён.

— И кто из нас двоих дракон? — насмехаешься ты, чувствуя моё желание, упирающееся в твоё бедро. И бесстыдно притираешься к нему своей задницей.

Во второй раз меня хватает на дольше, и я довожу тебя до отчаянных всхлипов, толкаясь внутрь и одновременно лаская рукой. От твоих пальцев, впивающихся в мои руки и спину, остаются ожоги. Ты неловко пытаешься извиниться после, но я не даю тебе договорить, затыкая поцелуем.

— Я убью тебя, Эрвин. Когда-нибудь я тебя убью. Я это чувствую, — шепчешь ты ранним утром, думая, что я не слышу. Подушечкой большого пальца ты гладишь шрам на моей щеке, оставшийся от твоего крыла.

— Я уже давно смирился с тем, что умру от твоей руки, — бормочу я, не открывая глаз.

— Идиот. Если тебе насрать на свою жизнь, то подумай хотя бы о моей, — ты приникаешь губами к моему уху и говоришь так тихо, что я с трудом разбираю слова, от которых перехватывает дыхание, а сердце превращается в огненный шар. — У дракона может быть только один хозяин.

**Author's Note:**

> Образ Леви вдохновлён отчасти книгой «Дом, в котором...» Мариам Петросян, отчасти мультфильмом «Унесённые призраками» Хаяо Миядзики.


End file.
